


Blue Night

by Maluucious



Series: shades of rainbow [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Ok let's go, Skateboarding, juric, rainbow series, sorry for sihyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "Time was flying, happiness and excitement becoming see-through wings powerful enough to make everything unforgettable. They were invincible."
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: shades of rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769848
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Blue Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'm back with another drabble for The Boyz in my Rainbow series!! This time it's Juyeon and Eric's time!   
> Hope you'll like it!

As the night was wrapping itself over the town, calming down the souls who needed rest, some laughs made themselves hear from a small skatepark. A few boys were still trying some acrobatic figures, laughing as they failed or clapping loudly when the succeeded. With the summer holidays coming, they might leave for a bit so enjoying the presence of each other during those late nights hangouts was a real relief. Eric clapped as Sunwoo finally succeeded to do a difficult move but his joy was cut off by the metallic street lamp that made him fall without receiving any damage, hammered in the ground. Everyone laughed and Juyeon quickly made his way towards him to check if everything was alright. 

“How could you miss this light? It’s not transparent tho.” The taller boy teased him while helping him to go back on his feet. 

Eric only laughed a bit, discreetly brushing his hand against the other’s as he stepped backward. Juyeon smiled slightly, watching his own hand before looking up as his eyes followed him when he went to congratulate Sunwoo. For the others, nothing happened. No one noticed the heavy stares from one and the silence of the other. After all, Eric was loud and funny with everyone on that night, just like he was every time they could gather.

Time was flying, happiness and excitement becoming see-through wings powerful enough to make everything unforgettable. They were invincibles. 

That was what made them so fierce, so strong. The understanding of their group reinforced their link and their differences let them come together. Changmin’s pureness would met Juyeon’s handiness. Sunwoo’s doubts would melt with Eric’s energetic personality. Younghoon and Chanhee’s shyness was helped by their friends’ bright side. 

They felt unbeatable. Skating and eating snacks under the starry sky, without anyone to bring them down. Fate seemed in their hands in those moments. 

Eric remembered how they started these hangouts when they learned that Kevin and Jacob had to fly back to Canada. Enjoying the time left to their group of friends was the purpose of staying late at the skatepark, only leaving to buy some soda and some snacks. And as the time of farewell came, the remaining group made a tradition out of these nights. 

They grew during the day as Younghoon graduated and went to college, soon followed by Changmin and Juyeon. Sunwoo went for a correspondence course as he decided to focus on helping his single mom and younger sister. Chanhee took the same degree as Younghoon, the older one helping him as much as he could. And Eric didn’t absolutely nothing besides remembering that he had no passion other than cleaning, skateboarding, and watching thrillers. Which was far from a job idea. 

He missed classes more than ever while denying every reason coming to his mind: his fear of the future, his fear of losing his friends, his fear of not making his life worthy enough. He was scared of watching his loved one grow as he was stuck in the same position. He was scared of giving up on these meetings as Younghoon would finish his studies first and was talking about leaving the town. He was scared of becoming an adult and he hated his mind for that. 

Another reason was bugging on his mind but this reason was actually riding a skateboard as he sat down on the concrete ground, taking some potato chips and vaguely listening to Sunwoo and Changmin’s conversation. Far from the complicity of the two boys, his eyes were wandering across the park. Other than him, Juyeon was the best of them at skateboard. Usually calm, he would do his own figures with Eric or would do his things when the others were feeling tired, watching him. He always seemed lost in his thoughts but even the smallest sound would make him snap back into reality. 

Watching him skating was usually relaxing, at least for Eric. Juyeon was that type of reserved person, often misunderstood as cold when he was actually really sweet with his loved one. Seeing this tall boy alone in his mind, brown hair and green baseball jacket moving with the breeze, not trying to fit some random people’s expectations could nearly make his friend smile a bit. Lost in his own mind, Eric realized a bit too late that his gaze had been caught, the deep brown eyes sparkling from afar. They looked at each other for what seemed a dissolute time, unsaid things drawn in their deep gaze, far from their friends’ attention and close to their own secrets. Hearts finding a harmony even in the distance but torn apart as a feminine voice made Eric turn away while Juyeon kept on watching him, the silent link already broken. 

Nearly all the boys waved at Sihyeon, smiling and talking casually as the girl approached them. According to what she said to Sunwoo, she had finished her job late and saw the known group from the streets, deciding to come and greet them. They all acted as if that was the only reason while Eric didn’t say anything. She was most likely to be there because Juyeon was there. The girl, who was with them since middle school, had had something for the brown-haired boy since high school. Recently, they had been close enough for the boys to tease their friend over that proximity, not even knowing the nature of their relationship. 

Between closed doors, Eric couldn’t act as if he had never seen Juyeon’s gaze lose its shine when the nice girl was trying to become closer to him. He couldn’t let his mind forget the silence between them. He couldn’t put behind everything that happened in the last months. Sihyeon was kind and fun. She formed a cute pair with the skater, her long and shiny hair complimenting a pale skin as a modern Snow-White, her shiny eyes looking at the other with a smile. But to Eric, something was off. 

A lot of things frightened him, becoming an adult without his friends at his side being one of them. However, there was surely something that scared him even more. He didn’t want to lose him. 

Considering the late hour, Younghoon remembered Sihyeon that she shouldn’t go back home alone, standing up to take his own belongings as he said they should leave too. The girl nodded with a small smile. As everyone started to pack except for Eric, who stayed there with his sugary drink, he saw her turn around to face Juyeon who approached in silence, holding his board. 

“Juyeon, could you come with me?” She asked innocently. “I know you’re the closest so that the others won’t make a detour.” 

A slight smirk appeared on Younghoon’s face when he looked at Chanhee, Eric catching it pretty quickly. Obviously it had to be him. The boy drank a bit, not waiting for the answer of the other skater. However, unexpectedly, the tall one shook his head in disapproval. 

“I was thinking of staying a little bit longer, sorry.” He mumbled before turning around to look at the blond boy still seating on the ground. “You’re leaving too?”

Eric shook slowly his head, eyes glued to Juyeon and to Sihyeon’s disappointment when the boy looked at her again. 

“Younghoon and Chanhee are the closest, go home safely. I know Chanhee isn’t a bodybuilder but I think the two of them will protect you well.” He joked as the tiniest boy acted shocked. 

Everyone laughed at Juyeon’s joke and Chanhee’s dramatic answer, especially Changmin and Younghoon. Eric looked at Sihyeon to meet the girl’s gaze, filled with kindness but also a small amount of sadness. She smiled at him with a nod when the boys started to make their way out of the park and the boy could only return the head gesture without a word. For an unknown reason, he felt bad for her. 

Silence was back between the two boys left on the concrete as Juyeon came closer, sitting next to the other. He stole him his bottle with a small laugh at Eric’s surprised face, his move relaxing the atmosphere. 

“Aren’t you tired of the others joking about you and her?” Eric finally questioned, looking at the horizon, knowing fully Juyeon’s gaze was on him. 

“Sometimes. But she asked me not to say anything.”

“Why?” He didn’t think Sihyeon would have asked that to his friend. 

“I don’t know.” Juyeon sighed, looking up to watch the cloudless sky. “She said she wanted to keep trying and keep hoping that she had a chance. I think she’s so used to the boys’ jokes that not hearing them would fully mean she missed her chance?” 

Juyeon shrugged, trying not to look too concerned, but his murmur betrayed him. 

“But I hope she doesn’t hurt herself by acting this way, even after my answer.” 

A small, contrite, smile, appeared on Juyeon’s face as he looked back at Eric who was staring at him. His hand found its way to shuffle the messy blonde hair, his gesture nearly stopped when he realized it. But as the other returned his smile, he ended his move and let his arm fall naturally on his side. Eric watched him lay down on the ground, eyes focused on the stars, and couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the masculine face, drawing some invisible lines on the sweet eyes and his straight nose, going down to the tinted lips and the sharp jaw. For a lot of people, Juyeon was surely the most handsome of their group, and Eric couldn’t deny this statement. He looked perfect in every moment of their life, like a movie character. 

Quietly, he laid down next to him, neither of them talking about their proximity as their hands brushed against each other. Eric’s free arm stuck behind his head, he tried not to focus on the warmth of the body next to him, staring into the void of the sky instead. It had been months since their moments became full of unsaid things and the boy didn’t know if he was understanding them. He was just trying to live them. 

“Do you think that everything will change when Younghoon will leave?” The question caught Juyeon’s attention and Eric was perfectly conscious about his eyes looking at him, examining his face. 

“They will, for sure.” He started carefully, still looking at him. “As they did when Kevin and Jacob went home. But it’s not as if he was disappearing, we’ll still be there and he will comeback during his breaks.” 

Eric nodded, a stressful ball playing with his stomach. Would he still be the same, without his pillars? Would things go as well as Juyeon was trying to say? 

“And you?” 

Eric’s ask slipped out of his lips, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he turned his head towards Juyeon. Their gaze met, deep, reading the reflection of the stars in the dark pupils as well as their tormented souls, before the brown-haired boy looked up towards the starry sky, his shaky pupils trying not to seem as nervous as they were. A small silence installed itself, letting Eric hear his heartbeats increase at his temples. Why did he have to say this kind of thing?

However, his eyes opened wide and his blush appeared stronger, making him thank the shadows of the night for hiding him a bit, as he felt Juyeon cautiously wrap his fingers around his. Hands linked with delicateness, slowly melting against each other, the atmosphere became lighter despise the darkness of the sky watching them. 

“If we’re talking about the same thing, then I won’t leave you, don’t worry. It’ll be hard for you to get rid of me.” He announced with a small laugh full of nervosity that made Eric smile. 

“I’ve never said I would ever want to get rid of you.” 

His deep voice, amused and playful, let the other’s smile grow bigger. Their hands intertwined, Juyeon’s thumb started to draw some figures on the back of Eric’s. His face seemed relieved, calmer than before, as he looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

“I’m down with that.” he murmured, only heard by the mischievous stars and a smiling blonde skater. 

  
  


They didn't know what was in them, or between them, but they did focus on appreciating those little petals of happiness flying from a smile to some intertwined hands under the shining stars.


End file.
